Housei Sanagida
Hosei Sanagida is the director of the Sasanagi Hospital, and a subordinate of Zeppeli. Appearance He appears to be a mad scientist wearing glasses. Personality He like to discover the secret to immortality its makes him happy. History Episode List of Episodes were this character appear. Ep#1 Princess Resurrection Ep 1.JPG|Princess Resurrection 151.JPG|Housei and Zeppeli appear in a dark room In the first Episode Housei and Zeppeli appear, He was seen with zeppeli when suddenly one of the nurse report that a corpse run away. Ep#7 Electricity Ep7.JPG|Princess Electricity 206.JPG|Housei playing golf 207.JPG|Housei break the pole using the ball he hit 208.JPG|Housei saying " Dead Man Walking " 209.JPG|Housei introducing himself to Hiro 210.JPG|Housei call Hiro Deadman Walking 211.JPG|Housei standing near the exit 212.JPG|Housei want to know the secret of immortality 213.JPG|Housei see Hiro trying to escape 214.JPG|Housei attack Hiro 215.JPG|Housei holding knifes 216.JPG|Housei order the nurses to capture Hiro 217.JPG|Housei after they catch Hiro 218.JPG|Housei dance of joy 219.JPG|Housei with some nurse behind him 220.JPG|Housei notice that Hiro is tired 221.JPG|Housei want to know the source of his immortality 22222.JPG|Housei licking his knife 223.JPG|Housei and the other nurses carry Hiro to the Operating Room 224.JPG|Housei and the nurses surrounding Hiro 225.JPG|Housei is going to dissect Hiro 226.JPG|Housei checking if the camera is ready 227.JPG|Housei hear that Hime and the others arrive 228.JPG|Housei order the nurse to capture Hime and the rest 229.JPG|Housei see the nurse is fainting 230.JPG|Housei attack Hime 196.JPG|Housei attack was dodge by Hime 199.JPG|Housei shocked by Hime 200.JPG|Housei is defeated In his office he was seen playing golf when a nurse report to him that the corpse run away in the past is brought again in the hospital, when he hear that he laugh. He appear when Hiro is trying to escape and in their first meeting he called hiro dead man walking. He explain to hiro that his immortality will save all. While busy explaining he see hiro try to escape, he order his nurses to capture hiro and bring it to him. When they corner Hiro he was seen dancing while walking straight to Hiro. When Hiro wake up he was seen standing besides hiro with lot of nurses surrounds him to witness his work. when he was ready to cut hiro a nurse went to him and report that Hime and the others is coming. He order the nurses to capture them and telling that they are his new parts of his experiments when suddenly a lightning strikes in the door causing all the nurse to faint. He see hime and flandre standing in the door, he ask them how they do have such powerfull output and see a box plug in in flandre's body. He attack hime with a knife but hime dodge it and in his second attempt he was knock out by hime using a defibrillator with a high voltage of electricity. Fighting Type The type of fighting skills use by this character. -Housei is using Hospital Equipments. Hospital Equipments Hospital Knife - He first use this when he see Hiro trying to escape. Relationship The relationship of this character to the other characters. Zeppeli He was loyal to zeppeli. He always see zeppeli as his master, and he was a doctor in zeppeli's hospital.